mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael McDonald vs. Edwin Figueroa
The fight was the UFC debut of both men and considered to be an early Fight of the Year candidate. Edwin Figueroa was a late replacement, on a week's notice. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. McDonald landed a straight left. He landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. McDonald landed a big pair of straight lefts. Four thirty with a blocked high kick and a left hand. McDonald landed an uppercut and a straight left and Figueroa landed a right. Four fifteen. Figueroa's just swinging. Four minutes with an inside kick from Edwin. McDonald landed a right and a left to the body. McDonald landed a straight left and another. Three thirty-five. Figueroa landed an inside kick. McDonald landed a right and a pair of uppercuts. Three fifteen. McDonald landed a leg kick. McDonald blocked a hard high kick. Three minutes. McDonald has awesome head movement. He landed another leg kick. Figueroa landed a leg kick and ate a straight right. Figueroa blocked a hard high kick. Two thirty-five. McDonald landed a left hook. Figueroa landed a right and a body kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Figueroa tried a Superman punch, ate a big left and a knee to the face. One thirty-five. McDonald landed a leg kick. They clinched. McDonald kneed the body. McDonald got a good double to guard. One fifteen. One minute. McDonald backed off and let Figueroa up. Thirty-five. Figueroa landed a body kick. Figueroa missed an uppercut, good head movement there from him as well. Fifteen. The first round began as they flurried, McDonald landed a big left. The second round began and they touched gloves. Figueroa landed an inside kick. Figueroa landed a flush high kick but got taken down with a double. Four thirty-five. McDonald landed a right. Figueroa rolled for a kneebar. McDonald held the cage blatantly. Four fifteen. Figueroa kept trying, he switched to an anklelock, McDonald took the back with both hooks. Four minutes. Figueroa landed a right backwards. McDonald had the choke in. Three thirty-five. That looked tight. Figueroa escaped. Figueroa landed three rights backwards. Three fifteen. 'We're here every day, baby.' Three minutes. Figueroa turned into a triangle to guard. He defended. It was tight. McDonald had it tight. Oh wow. Two thirty-five. Figueroa slammed. That was tight. Figueroa escaped. He's scrappy. Figueroa landed a pair of rights. Two fifteen as McDonald worked some rubber guard. Figueroa landed a right. Two minutes. Figueroa worked the body and landed a right. McDonald had another triangle there. It was tight as hell. One thirty-five. It was very tight. Figuero escaped, nope, it was back in. McDonald also cranked the arm. One fifteen. Figueroa was fighting it. Ooooh, McDonald cranked the arm. One minute. Figueroa escaped both submissions to cheers. McDonald worked a high guard. Thirty-five. Figueroa landed a big right. Fifteen as McDonald worked rubber guard. Figueroa landed a big pair of rights and another. McDonald turned trying to reverse. Figueroa had the back there. McDonald rolled for a kneebar as the second round ended. The third round began. They both came out smiling and hugged. Figueroa landed a left hook. McDonald was gassed. Figueroa missed a high kick. Four thirty-five. Figueroa landed a right hook. He was swinging wildly and he looked tired himself. Four fifteen. They were swinging wildly. Three thirty-five as Figueroa landed a body kick. Figueroa landed a big right and briefly hurt McDonald. Three fifteen. McDonald got a double to guard. Three minutes. McDonald landed a right elbow there. He let Figueroa up. Two thirty-five. McDonald got another double to half-guard. Two fifteen with a left elbow. Figueroa turtled up. Figueroa reversed with a single to side control. Two minutes. McDonald regained guard. One thirty remaining. Figueroa defended an armbar. He ate an upkick. Figueroa missed a right. One fifteen. Figueroa kicked the leg and walked off eating a lk from the bottom. One minute. Figueroa landed a knee stepping in to the body. Figueroa landed a hard blocked high kick. McDonald got yet another double to guard. Thirty-five. Figueroa worked rubber guard. Fifteen. McDonald landed a left elbow and a right one. The third round ended, they hugged on the ground and then Figueroa pushed him off and hugged him. McDonald 30-27 for me. And yes.